


Photograph

by Senowolf



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Hayley and Elijah's reuniting in season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know I guess.

Elijah stood at the tall hovering balcony of his and Rebekah's house, waiting for his brother to show up knowing that she would be with him. He felt his heart ache and tug inside of his chest just like when he'd thought he'd lost her. 

-Flashback-

"I let her in, I-I don't let people in-" He paused before pointing a shaking finger at Niklaus. 

"Now she is dead and you've broken me." He whimpered as his hand fell to his side. 

-End Flashback-

The older vampire in the Mikaelson family frowned. Walking over to Rebekah who was holding Hope and smiled softly, asking to hold her. 

"May I?" He looked into Rebekah's eyes waiting for her to nod but before she could do so a soft crunching noise stopped the both of them. 

Both Mikaelson's turned to the long tree strewn driveway, listening and waiting for whoever it was to show up, even though Elijah's hopes were up. His eyes widened when he saw the black range rover pull in, his brother visible in the front seat along with hers. 

He came forward, wanting so badly to rip the door off and take Hayley into his arms and keep her near him no matter what. By the time he'd gotten out of his own thoughts both Klaus an d Hayley had gotten out of the vehicle and were walking towards him and Rebekah. Hayley caught his eyes and smiled a little, her eyes filled with some hidden emotion. 

Klaus looked the happiest that Elijah has ever seen him. Grin truly sincere when he took Hope into his lean arms. 

"Hey, hey there Hope....it's your father, Niklaus." 

Hayley smiled at the interaction between her daughter and Nik. It really was something to witness. For Niklaus to be so happy and soft towards a baby he didn't want in the first place, though it seems as though that thought has changed. Hayley placed a soft kiss onto Hope's head before slowly making her way over to Elijah. 

"Hey Elijah." She said with a timid smile. 

"Hayley.....You're back.." Elijah smiled wide beyond himself. 

"I'm back." She said while walking onto the deck, Elijah trailing behind her. 

"Lijah! Me and Rebekah are going to be leaving soon!" Klaus called over as he brought Hope over to Haylie. 

Klaus smiled down at the baby hybrid, saying quiet goodbyes before nodding to both Haylie and Elijah. 

"We'll be back soon brother." Muttered Elijah's younger brother as he headed out the door, a signature smirk on his face. 

"Yes, and I shall remain here with Hayley and the baby till you return." Elijah spoke with inner happiness. 

He and Hayley watched as both Rebekah and Niklaus drove out of the small driveway. They looked back at each other and headed into the large house to take care of activities for the afternoon. 

***

Hayley walked out of the nursery, Hope now in her crib and tucked in. 

"She's asleep now..." Hayley looked into Elijah's dark brown eyes, feeling her heart pick up just in the slightest. 

"Look Lijah I have something to tell you..." She said with a slight waver in her voice. 

Elijah stood to attention so he could listen to the wolf, this was clearly something important if the way Hayley's heart beat and breathing speed up didn't say anything. 

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said, you know about me having a choice...." She was silent for a minute until Elijah flicked his eyes back up to her. 

"Well, they are my pack and I know that it is my job too be betrothed to Jackson but, I've decided too not marry him...." Elijah felt his eyes widen slightly at that, he had been expecting Haylie to say she was gonna marry anyway. 

He couldn't find it in himself to hide the smile that spread across his lips. 

"I don't love him....I, I love you Elijah....And I'm not about to marry someone I don't even barely know..." Hayley finished. 

Elijah had to replay Hayley words in his mind to remember she'd said she loved him. He stood shocked and completely at a loss for words before forcing his legs forward. 

He walked quickly over to her and placed a hand on either cheek and pulled her in to kiss him. She let out a little whimper as though she was gonna cry. It wasn't until he tasted salt on her lips that he realized she was. Pulling away he gently picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist then he carried her to his room, all the while placing soft kisses up and down her neck and jaw. 

"Hayley...." Murmmered the older Mikaelson. 

He eased onto the large California King, laying her down as though she was made of glass and he could break her even from the tiniest of drops. Once he had her laid down he leaned in to kiss her. The sparks that spread across their bodies was undiscribable. Hayley trailed her hands up and down Elijah's back while he slapped eased her shirt off. Returning the favor as she pried open his, groaning when his chest pressed against her bare stomach. 

Exhilaration pumped through their bodies as they she'd their clothing, soft gasps and moans leaving them as each new graph of skin was revealed. Elijah closed his eyes in pleasure as he kissed and sucked dark marks onto Hayley's throat and collar bones, the dark haired woman throw in her head back and breathing deeply. 

"You are so beautiful, so very perfect for me Hayley....So perfect and mine." 

Hayley shivered at the praise. 

"Lijah, Lijah, Elijah I need you....I need-"

"Shhhh......I know my sweet...I know.." He whispered against her kiss bruised lips. 

Elijah pulled away from her long enough to reach into the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a condom, even though he didn't need one. Just a precaution anyway. He ripped open the tab when a soft hand gripped his wrist to stop him. 

"Don't, I want you." Hayley proved a point by wrapping her legs around Elijah's waist and tugging his hips forward so his heat pressed against her. 

He groaned and nodded, throwing the condom to the side. He pressed back against her, his cock rubbing against the hollow of her hip causing them both to moan and breathe heavily. 

"Okay Hayl..." He spoke against her ear while he gripped her slim hips and tilted them upwards. 

He positioned himself at her entrance, pausing to look into her dark green-brown pools that so very much resembled the swamps where her kin live. He leaned down to kiss her softly, her lips, her cheeks, eyelids and then back to her lips as he pushed into her. Her breath hitched and his body trembled with the inner fight to stay still.  
"Lijah, oh Elijah, hmph, its okay, you can move...Lijah.." Hayley moaned while swiveling her hips below him, making him hiss in pleasure. 

He pulled away and fell back into her slowly at first till he had a rhythm. It was so new to him. Not new but it seemed as though everything was truly intensified, her gasps and whines loud, the heat radiating from her bosom scalding his skin, and the energy between them endless. 

In a short while he was moving faster, quicker and he could hear Hayley's cries getting louder by the minutes. He had no idea how long they had been at this but he could care less as he ran his free hand over her left breast before he leaned down to kiss her skin. He growled when clawed fingers ran down his back, knowing that she was a hybrid now she could change at will. Although this seem totally involuntary. 

"I love you, Hayley-I-ahn!"

He licked up her chest till he reached her throat, pausing briefly to lick the soft sweaty skin then bit I into the thin skin. He heard her cry out then scream as she hit her climax, his orgasm creeping up on him also as he took large pulls of blood. He could feel her pleasure as his hips continued to snap forward until he too started falling. 

"I love you too Lijah...."

He ripped his mouth away from her neck and gasping for air as his body tensed up completely, hands running through his hair to work him through his orgasm. When he thought he'd start having cramps his body relaxed and he toppled onto the woman who lovingly wrapped her arms around the Original. He panted on top of her and had to take deep breaths to calm himself, feeling her chest rising and falling against his own. 

He pulled himself off of her and pulled her against his chest, kissing her head and holding her close to his heart, where she should be. Where he hoped she would stay. 

"I am most elated that are not marrying..." He whispered into the now almost silent room. 

"Me too Elijah...." The wolf spoke before turning her head up to kiss him softly and passionately. 

She rested her head against his chest and slowly fell into one of the calmed sleeps she'd had in months. 

Meanwhile Elijah studied her. He studied her beautiful features and wondered how he could have pushed her away when she was everything he'd wanted and needed. She was his happiness and he'd be damned if he let anything take it from him. 

With that thought in his head he curled protectivly around her and chased her in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> READ/KUDOS/COMMENT


End file.
